Magnificent 7
The Magnificent 7 are the most famous and feared outlaw group in the Known Universe. Named after an innocuous comment by June Hammer to a bartender who reported them to SENTINEL, the group achieved fame and notoriety by single handedly defeating the Holy Order and killing King Rao. Shortly afterwards, the Magnificent 7 become recognized by the Watchers as one of the single most powerful forces in the Universe. Every one of them is noted to have S-Class power (save June, who is a regular human), and Johnny and Cain are both Super S-Class when they’re in their Oversaran forms. In fear of people with such power roaming around unchecked and shocked by the fact that a band of 7 managed to defeat the Holy Order and kill King Rao, himself regarded as a god, the Watchers decide to declare them Public Menaces and set SENTINEL on their tails to bring them in. Despite this, Johnny follows through with his plan to use the Rocco II to live the life of freedom that he’d always dreamed of. By the time of the rise of the Horde, they have been attempting to “lay low” over the past 3 years to varying degrees of success. However, since the Watchers declared them to be wanted criminals in the All Union and put a price on their heads, they have become rather infamous for the trail of destruction left in their wake as they fight off their pursuers. When Tei announces her intention to get their help in dealing with the Horde by virtue of her friendship with Thuro, she is reminded that the Magnificent 7 are responsible for the destruction of 4 private armies, 7 criminal organizations, and have brought about the collapse of 3 states. While at Arkem Space Port they are recognized by several other outlaw crews who decide to steer clear of them given the 7’s fearsome reputation. When the group decimates Brood 6, the Horde soldiers sent to stop Tei from making contact with them, they prove to those around them that they deserve what is said about them. Of the group, Johnny is Captain of the Rocco II and is recognized as the unofficial leader of the group. Even Cain generally defers to him in matters pertaining to the rest of the group (though he will ignore the wishes of the others in other matters). Between the death of Rao and the beginning of the war with the Horde, the 7 have had three years to get to know eachother and become something of a family. Most of them decided to stick together because they simply have no place to go. Since the death of Rao, the Magnificent 7 have actually had rather successful careers as outlaws. While they don’t generally go out of their way to cause a scene, the bounties on their heads tend to draw unwanted attention to them, be it in the form of bounty hunters, criminals, or even State Governments wishing to curry favor with the Watchers. When someone stands in their way the 7 generally smash them, and then make off with anything of worth they can get their hands on. As stated, they are blamed for the collapse of three separate State Governments, but in each of these cases the Head of State or the Government as a whole was corrupt and oppressing the people. By picking a fight with the Magnificent 7, they were destroyed and the 7 would become heroes to the liberated populace. According to the Celestial Adam, the Magnificent 7 are notable because each exists outside the loop of destiny and are capable of anything. He refused to specify, but he told them that each of them was supposed to die at specific points in their life but managed to defy fate and survive. This brought them to his attention and he gently manipulated events to bring them together. 'Members' Not all members of the Magnificent 7 have stable duties aboard the ship, and those that do rarely selected them themselves. Cain for instance generally came to be regarded as de-facto First Mate, because of both Johnny and the others looking to him to fulfill that duty. Thuro, on the other hand, enthusiastically declared himself ship’s cook and generally takes care of preparing meals. Hefe, because his familiarity with the SENTINEL systems the ship uses, was asked by Johnny to assume the role of chief engineer. Of the group, Thuro and Bellona probably have the most wide knowledge of the Universe at large thanks to their travels and contribute to the role of navigator. However, Thuro’s bad direction sense means that this job generally falls to Bellona. Johnny: aka Red John. Captain of the ROCCO II and leader of the Magnificent 7, Johnny is also officially the ship’s pilot (though occasionally he will let June drive). Generally, he acts as a jack of all trades aboard the ship and is the final word as to where the group will go and what they will do. Thuro: aka the Grand Master. While aboard the ship, Thuro likes to take on the duties of ship’s cook, an activity he sincerely enjoys. He goes to great efforts to lavish fine meals on the crew, and then will often complain that his culinary genius is wasted on them. This isn’t helped by Cain who will generally outright tell him he prefers when June cooks. Kara: aka Kara the Slave. Kara does not have a definite task aboard the ship, though she commonly goes with June and acts as her muscle whenever away from the ship. Cain: aka the Dark Prince. Cain is generally looked to as the de-facto first mate of the ship. Despite the fact that he’s more often than not disinterested in exerting authority over the others, he is the one who is generally looked to when Johnny is not available. Not only is he the only one who can match Johnny in terms of power, but he also has intimate knowledge of most of the shady characters they meet thanks to his time as a killer for the Holy Order. Hefe: aka Stewart Little (kidding). A former SENTINEL Captain, Hefe has always had an interest in engineering and is intimately familiar with most of the ship’s systems which were cannibalized from a SENTINEL flagship. Bruno: aka Black Ox. Bruno uses the medical knowledge he learned from his master to act as the ship's Doctor. Bellona: aka the Queen Blade. Bellona’s official duty is that of ship’s navigator. She and Thuro are perhaps the most traveled of the group, but Thuro is rather infamous for his horrible direction sense (something which he never admits to). Bellona has a very indepth knowledge of Hyper currents and is able to plot courses that make the most of the ROCCO II’s incredible speed. June: June fulfills a variety of roles aboard the ship, including co-pilot (she's the only other person Johnny will let touch the steering wheel), navigator, and engineer. She also occasionally takes care of cooking, and Cain regularly says he likes her cooking better than Thuro’s. June also handles the group’s money, and is generally in charge of getting supplies. It is generally left to June as well to make sure the others aren’t slacking in their chores of upkeep around the ship. Much to her chagrin she even needs to remind Johnny to work, and is often yelling at him about the rashness of his decisions alongside the ship’s AI, Rocco. Rocco: Originally simply called "Computer" or "Ship" by its previous owners, Rocco is the Rocco II's computer operating system. It can be accessed through both voice commands and at the numerous computer stations and data pads throughout the ship. While it is not capable of independent thought or abstract reasoning, Rocco uses advanced artificial intelligence routines to understand and execute commands given to it. In addition to running the ship's automated systems such as life support, power regulation and any unmanned crew stations, Rocco also controls the retrieval and storage of files in the data banks housed within the ship's computer core. While Rocco was not truly self aware, Johnny would swear the ship had a personality. Simba: June's pet cat, she brought him with her when she followed Johnny. Since then Johnny has declared Simba "ship's cat" and considers him a member of the crew. He doesn't actually do anything. Hideouts The Magnificent 7's misadventures have required them to lie low from time to time. When not traversing the stars aboard the Rocco II, they can usually be found at one of their many safehouses. The Garage The Garage is a building Johnny purchased on Arkem as a base of operations. Arkem itself is something of a home port to the group, and as such the Garage is easily their most commonly used home. An abandoned hotel at the time Johnny bought it, he was interested in the property initially because of its large garage area where he could park the Rocco II. As fate would have it, the building was once the lab of Professor Filo Fry, creator of the spaceship which was the model for the Charger class to which the Rocco II belonged. Unknown initially to the group, underneath the Garage is a labyrinthine complex which housed Fry's more bizarre experiments. Dreadgate Castle Found on the feudal world of Varnia, Dreadgate Castle was an ancient structure which served as the headquarters of a dark wizard called simply Warlock. When Warlock amassed a great army and set about to conquer the world, Cain mysteriously arrived on the planet and killed him. After he left, Warlock's three henchmen Argent, Sable and Or claimed the castle and from there terrorized the local populace. When Johnny, Thuro and Kara arrived while searching for Cain, they were beseeched by the terrorized locals to rescue them from the henchmen's tyranny. Johnny obliged and the three invaded the castle, easily taking out the henchmen's warriors and eventually the henchmen themselves. When Johnny delivered the killing blow to the lead henchman, Warlock's apprentice Argent, the Castle recognized him as its new master. Johnny then used the castle's spirit guardians to drive out any monsters remaining and ordered them to prevent others from disturbing the Castle. After enjoying a few days to relax there, Johnny, Thuro and Kara moved on searching for Cain. In the aftermath of Rao's defeat, the Castle would serve as a rest stop for the 7 on their journeys. Johnny often refers to it as his "vacation home." Since then, the denizens of Varnia have taken to calling Johnny "Dark Lord" which irritates him immensely. 'Trivia' - In a ranking of skills, Johnny, Cain and Bellona are regarded as easily the best fighters among the group. They are followed by Hefe, then Kara, then Bruno, and finally Thuro. Despite this, Cain regards Thuro as arguably the most powerful member of the group since his skill with Magic makes him capable of doing nearly anything. - Each of the Magnificent 7 has a nickname, some of which were earned before the group ever came together. Johnny's reputation as Red John started when he slaughtered the Grinning Pirates. Cain's monicker of the Dark Prince was something he'd been known as for years. Bellona had likewise been known alternately as the Queen Blade or the Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe for a long while. Bruno earned the title Black Ox because of his Behemoth powers. Kara alone despises her nickname of Kara the Slave as she'd been trying to put that past behind her. Her attempts to modify the nickname to something less insulting like Battle Slave have proven fruitless, and she's taken to destroying her wanted poster wherever she finds it. - Many who encounter the Magnificent 7 point out that there are actually 8 people on the crew. The group ended up with the name due to an incident during their pursuit of Rao. They had stopped at a bar where June bought drinks saying "I need some drinks for the magnificent seven over there." The group was later chased out while avoiding an incident with SENTINEL. When the bartender was interrogated afterwards, he told the SENTINEL that the group had called themselves the Magnificent 7. He reported this name to his superiors, who applied the title to their wanted posters. The Network Media took the name and ran with it and it stuck. - Despite often being overlooked as one of the Magnificent 7, June is far and away the smartest member of the Rocco II's crew and more often is the one to keep the lazy group in line. - While Johnny and Cain are the only SS-Class members of the group while in their Oversaran forms, Thuro's magic makes him capable of SS-level attacks, and his support magic can temporarily put the other members on par with SS-Class opponents. - Among the girls of the Magnificent 7, Bellona has the largest bust by cup size. Kara on the other hand has the largest boobs relative to her frame, barely edging out June. Category:Outlaws